Of Soulmates and Love Eternal
by Raine-Marauder
Summary: Once on the moon, in the Palace of the clan serenity lived a princess and here nine guardians. . . a collection of poetry and prose for each of the bishoujo senshi...A renga of sorts one poem answering another... a ShittenoxSenhsi pairings eventually.
1. PROLOGUE

**Of Soulmates and Love eternal**

BY: RaineMarauder

PROLOGUE:

The Sea of Serenity, the moon, once a thriving place of beauty and grace, of ethereal silvery white walls of the castle, where the high queen of the Silver Alliance once resided. The once grand palace now lay in ruins, only the great Lunar Tower remains, untouched by time. . .

In the towers silent halls, a single solitary guardian garbed in white, walks the silent foot steps of one who stands alone…

She once, one of the acclaimed beauties of the Silver Alliance, known as the Queen's adviser and Pen-Sage, long locks of silvery blue hair, ivory white skin, a face of never-changing and eye-catching beauty, and aquamarine eyes holding ancient knowledge. As her footsteps echo as wends her way to the topmost room of the Lunar Tower. . .

A room of extraordinary and knowledgeable content, rows of books and books line the shelves on its walls and spaces, on the farthest corner of the room an oak desk resides, on it's sturdy top rests a plume and a closed white leather bound journal of sorts. . .

A pale hand un-adorned gently opens the fragile pages of the ancient journal, a sigh of longing that echoes the happiness of memories long past. . .

Upon the yellowed, fragile pages of this journal was written in elegant bold strokes. . .

* * *

**Silver Chronicles**

**a collection of poetry**

**from the pen of lady raine Shiro Wakusei**

**Pen-Sage and Great Keeper of Records**

**of the great lunar palace library**

* * *

_Once on the moon, in the Palace of the clan serenity lived a princess and here nine guardians. . . Each woman-child a jewel of beauty representing their mother planets, each given a gift of power to protect all those they loved, but each also was given a burden to serve one cause. _

_Time passes by like a flow of swirling river, children no more. . .princess and her guardians found love and their souls. . . But alas! Evil too great was upon them like bats. . .each woman now re-known with power and grace fought valiantly while their hearts were betrayed. . . the Alliance has fallen of woe is to be… Gentle light wielded by Queen vanquished evil and gave second chances for love to bloom again._

_Princess and Guardians all now reborn in the Solar System's crowning achievement of a planet, the EARTH, new lives and new loves and new futures all._

_But upon the white planet, the moon, A guardian unborn, a shade of existence still stands, observing and recording never to intervene nor have contact. So she writes and weaves stories of those she guards and watches. And this is the beginning of their journey. . . _

_12890 Circa of the Lost Alliance_

_The Great Library, Lunar Tower_

_Lady Raine Shiro Wakusei_


	2. The Sea and the Wind

**OF SOULMATES AND LOVE ETERNAL**

**BY: RaineMarauder**

**Written: December 1999**

The violet feathered quill held by pale hands were busily forming painting stories by words on a crisp new page on the white leather bound journal, while the writer pauses to look out the window from top most room of the Lunar Tower, to gaze fondly at the blue and green jewel floating in the midst of stars and space. Remembering bygone days that had gone passed.

* * *

**_The Perfect Pairing of Sky and Ocean_**

_There once was were two guardians one of the sea and it's aquamarine depths the other of the heavens of winds and sky. . ._

_These guardians were different from the first four, they together with two more guardians protected the Alliance from without than within. . ._

_In these solitary stations of space. . .solitude and loneliness became nourishment to war thorn spirits. So the four guardians called the outer senshi cleaved together as one unit. Each was divided into two pairs of power, Time and Death, and Oceans and Sky. . ._

_As times passed. . .Time returned to guard it's gates while Death chose to sleep while she waits. . . And so the foursome became two. . . And the Sky loved the Ocean like her life and limbs. . ._

_But when the Alliance fell within than without and the Glaived Death awoke from here slumber. . .Two halves fell with hands clasped together, while time stood still as a bright white light filled the darkness of space. . ._

_Time passes by two souls meet again first in friendship then in love. . ._

* * *

**Kaze no: The Sea with her Violins in Play**

The whistling wind calls out to me,

I stand alone on the endless shore with my violin.

Slowly a lonely tune is carried by the breeze,

Dancing and swirling with the waves of the sea.

But though the violin's voice calms my disquieted mind.

It did nothing to ease my soul's pain,

nor did it answer the questions that hammers my brain.

My soul longs for your solitary touch.

A remembered hand that held mine,

As we buffeted he winds of the passing storm.

A caress so sweet it awoke my senses. . . Bliss

I can never forget your collection of kisses

A kiss of respect, a kiss for love

As I stand alone I await your return everyday

Longingly missing your winds, my tempest

Promise to wait near this shoreline, ever faithful,

While playing my trusty violin

So come back to me my tempest

I long for your stormy kisses and eternal caresses.

* * *

**Umi no Bara: The Wind and It's Colors**

I'm painting a picture of you my love,

I wish for it to contain every hue of blue, green and coral.

It's the color of your eyes, hair and lovely lips.

Never will thy memory fade away.

The wave of the sea remind me of your foamy tresses

It's sparkling depths the colors of your eyes

The rosy hues of coral, your lips as sweet as roses

Lips on mine, please kami never let it end

I plead with the gods to let no storm tear us apart

The ocean and the wind as one

As infinite as time as eternal as forever

Our love will survive and prosper

Eternal as the ocean

As inseparable as the canvas and it's paints.

Hues of every color, churning on my palette

My mind's eye see the beauty that is you.

The pain when I lost my heart, as it sapped my will

I will find you someday my umi no bara

and when I do I will never let you go

The Sky and wind will hold it's Sea bride forever, eternal

* * *

**A Duet: The Sea Violin and Wind Piano**

First there was a deafening silence.

Then a lone sound breaks the stillness of the room

Haunting strains of a lone piano playing a solo,

Solitary, alone it vibrates through the darkened stage.

The lonely sound of a grieving heart.

Bringing tears to the eyes of the unseen audience,

Then the piano notes, suddenly fades away

The succeeding hush, a sense of waiting.

Then from the corner of the stage, a haunting tone emerges,

Stirring notes from a lone violin,

Solace given, answering a hidden need

Tilting, sonorous, pure notes, a balm to the soul

The lulling tune calls out for companionship

Then, as if in answer the piano keys restarted

Its notes a perfect accompaniment to the violin, two notes joined together,

The music has a heart now, and love was clearly felt

Together, they play harmoniously, a song of peace,

A song of passion, and a song of love.

Together at last two tunes now play as one

Free, and as unbound as they can be.

A combination of elements,

A duet from the heart,

My Piano and her Violin

Always and forever will the Sea and Sky be together.

1999 AR (after rebirth)

Michiru and Haruka

Tokyo Bay

Recorded By

Lady Raine in the Luna Tower


End file.
